


To the Victor...

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You made the mistake of betting against Tom on tennis.  And now he is ready to collect his reward.  All week.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	To the Victor...

“You cheated!” you screamed as Andy Murray won the match.

“You should know better than to bet against me.” Tom pumped his fist in the air. “And how dare you question me!”

“You had insider information!” You slammed your fist against the couch.

“You are just mad you lost, darling.” Tom gloated as he headed off out of the room.

You pouted before jumping to your feet to follow him. “Can we re-negotiate the terms?”

Tom spun on his heels. “I thought you were so confident you would win that the terms.”

Your eyes glanced down at the floor. “That’s before I lost. You aren’t going to make me do it all week, are you?” Your eyes grew hopeful as you stared into Tom’s face.

Tom’s face softened as he took your hand to pull you against him. His arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled your chin high, so you looked deep into his impossibly blue eyes.

“Darling…” he kissed your lips soft, his fingers tucked under your chin. “… we start tomorrow.” He kissed your cheek as your jaw dropped. “Rest up!”

You stood rooted as you watched your smug boyfriend wander up the stairs.

-

You rolled over the next morning to find Tom snoring; the sheets settled around his waist. You drew lazy circles along Tom’s bare back, and he sighed in contentment.

“Morning.” Tom muttered as his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning.” you smiled.

Tom smiled back, and you caught a glint in his eye. “Now about my prize.”

“You were serious about that?”

“To the victor goes the spoils.” His hands cup your face. “And I am the victor, so…” he flung the sheets off to reveal his naked form. “… spoil me.”

“But blowjobs for an entire week?” you whined. “Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

Tom’s eyes darkened. “You agreed. We always repay our debts.” His voice stern. “If you weren’t willing to follow through, then you shouldn’t have played.”

With a huff, you lowered yourself down Tom’s body. His fingers laced through your hair. “Don’t be shy, darling.” he urged.

You took his shaft into your hand as you licked the tip. Tom moaned.

“Yes, dear.” he whispered as he tugged on your hair.

You took him into your mouth. Tom’s breath hitched. You smiled as you hollowed your cheeks to suction against him. Tom pushed you down further before you gagged. Tom loosened his grip, and you swirled your tongue along his shaft. You bobbed your head up and down.

“Your mouth feels amazing.” Tom panted. “Don’t stop.”

His breath came into short, and shallow pants as you continued to suck upon him. You hummed against his cock as Tom bucked his hips into you.

“I’m close. I’m close.” Tom moaned as his balls tightened.

You swirled your tongue around the head and Tom spilled into your mouth with a moan. “Yes!” You continued to suck until Tom lifted you off.

“That… was… amazing.” he breathed as he pulled you to lie on his chest. He kissed your forehead. His chest vibrated as he laughed. “But we need to work on your gag reflex.”

You punched him in the arm as he continued to laugh.

-

You worked late the next day and Tom needed to attend an event. When you returned home, the house was still, and you assumed Tom was still out.

“You’re late.” Tom’s voice called out as you stepped into the bedroom.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” you asked as you squinted to make out his form in the oversized armchair in the corner.

“I waited for you. No call. No text.” His voice rising in anger. “I was worried.”

“I thought you would be late because of your event. I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

“I left earlier to come home and spend time with my girlfriend.” Tom stood and took your hands, pulling you back to the chair. “Only to find the house dark and cold.”

“I’m sorry.” You looked away, not trusting yourself to cry. “Next time I will call.”

Tom smiled as he sat back down. “I know just the thing you can do to make up for this transgression.” He undid his belt and unzip his pants, pulling free his cock. “Kneel.”

You lowered to your knees in front of Tom. He combed his fingers through your hair. “Now show me how sorry you are.”

You took him into your mouth and greedily began sucking. Tom’s head fell back against the chair. You lifted on your knees and balanced upon Tom’s thighs.

“That’s right, darling. Put that mouth to good use.” Tom bucked into you. You breathed through your nose and took him deeper than before.

“God, you are magic! Fuck!” Tom groaned as he resisted the urge speed up.

Tom’s groans ignited your own arousal, and you removed one of your hands to slide it between your legs. When Tom opened his eyes and glanced down at you pleasuring yourself.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked as he pulled you off your knees. He jerked you onto his lap. He wiped the saliva and smeared lipstick from your face. “Does sucking on my cock give you pleasure?”

Your cheeks heated as Tom’s hands pushed your skirt up to around your hips. “Answer me.” He snapped your head to face him.

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

“I need to hear you say it, pet.” His eyes sparked with a look you saw only peering from a TV screen framed with long, dark locks.

“Yes.” you whispered.

“Do not feel ashamed of your pleasure.” Tom slid your panties to the side. “For I am not.” Without another word, he slid inside you.

You gasped at the intrusion. Tom chuckled, the vibrations causing you to moan.

“Fuck, Tom!” He thrusted into you.

You gripped his shoulders for dear life as he relentlessly fucked into you. His fingertips held a bruising grip on your hips. “You feel amazing around my cock. You are such slut for my cock, aren’t you?”

You whimpered in response. Tom smacked your right ass cheek as he stopped. “Say it!”

You whined, and Tom bucked once into you before stilling again. He smacked the left cheek. “I said ‘say it’. You know it’s true, why deny it?”

“I am slut for your cock.” you moaned. “Please.” you begged as you rocked in Tom’s lap.

Tom laughed at your desperate attempts to orgasm. “You are truly desperate. Allow me to assist.”

Tom rutted into you with abandon. The two of you moaned as Tom hit your g-spot and you ground your hips against him.

“Cum for me. I want you to clench around me.” Tom circled your clit, bringing you closer which each stroke.

“Tom!” you screamed as your walls spasmed around him.

“Yes!” Tom echoed as he came, spilling into you.

You slumped against Tom’s damp button-down shirt. Tom smoothed your hair. “You are exquisite. How about a nice bath?” Tom kissed your forehead.

“Sounds nice.”

Tom lifted in his arms as if you weighed little more than a feather and placed you on the bed.

“Wait here while I run the water.”

“Thanks honey.”

“Anything for you.” Tom walked away, stripping off the rest of his clothes. Your eyes fluttered open and closed as you the sounds of running water float through the air.

-

Tom took immense pleasure in teasing you over the next several days. You thought the man would tire but his sex drive was insatiable.

“I am never betting against you again!” you cursed as you had once again woken Tom up with your mouth.

“That is a shame because I am getting used to this VIP treatment.” Tom leaned back on his pillow.

“Enjoy this Sparkles, because today is the last day and if you think for one second, we are continuing with this arrangement, you have another thing coming.”

Tom curled your hair around his finger. “But it is so much fun…” you shot him a withering glance. Tom cleared his throat. “… for me.”

“Exactly… for you.” you grumbled.

Tom kissed you. “Now how about I make us some breakfast?”

Tom kissed you. “Now how about I make us some breakfast.”

“Sounds divine.” you hummed. “I am going to take a shower.”

Tom kissed you again before getting up and tugging on a pair of boxers. “I will meet you downstairs.”

Tom jogged towards the kitchen while you relished the few moments of silence. You snuggled back into the pillows.

“I don’t hear water running, darling. Are you okay? I could join you for round two!” You heard the laugh in Tom’s voice.

“No need, I’m up.” You yelled back.

Tom’s laugh flitted through the air as you dragged yourself to the bathroom.

-

You ate breakfast and slipped your shoes on and gathered your bag.

“Where are you going?” Tom asked as he placed his plate in the sink.

“Out.”

“Out where?”

You smirked as you rose on your toes to kiss his nose. “A girl must have her secrets.”

You walked away, but Tom grabbed your hand and whipped you back into your arms. “Fine, but I expect to be rewarded for my self-restraint.”

You stifled a laugh. “Well, your middle name is self-restraint.” Your arms wrapped around his neck.

“I know you are astounded from all the times I have held back.” Tom nipped behind your ear. “All the times I have held my tongue.” he whispered as he kissed along your jawline.

“You are truly a pillar of strength.” Your fingers twirled in the hair along the nape of his neck. “Now if you excuse me…” You gave him a quick peck on the lips. “… I have shopping to do!”

You hurried out the front door before Tom could protest and headed off towards the stores.

-

Tom busied himself in the study reading scripts for future projects while you shopped. His thoughts returned to the more intimate activities of the past week and his jeans grew tight. He had taken full advantage of his victory, and he knew he had pushed the boundaries with you. It excited him to no end.

“Delightful.” he hummed to himself as he remembered your submissiveness, your compliance.

Your opening of your door startled Tom from his daydream. He met you in the living room and found you setting a pile of bags onto the couch.

“Wow, am I going to regret the credit card bill next month?” Tom gestured at the multitude of bags.

“No, there were sales and some of this is for you.” You plucked the smallest bag among the bunch. “Like this.” You waggled it in front of him.

“The last I checked they did not sell my brand of boxers at… Agent Provocateur?!” Tom’s eyes widened and once again his jeans tightened.

“Give me 10 minutes and then join me upstairs.” You swayed your hips as you walked up the stairs. Tom stared down at the clock on the wall, his foot shaking and tapping with anticipation.

After about six minutes passed, Tom headed up the stairs. You were nowhere to be found.

“Darling?” he called out to the closed bathroom door.

“You’re early.” you scolded through the door.

“You didn’t expect me to wait like a petulant child, did you?” Tom chuckled as he tugged on his shirt collar.

“No.” You opened the door. “That’s why I prepared.”

Tom’s mouth dropped at the sight of you. You wore a coordinating black lingerie set. If lingerie was the right word for it. To Tom it appeared as scraps of fabric covering only the most intimate parts of your body while accentuating your soft curves.

“Hmhnmh.” Tom gurgled. You giggled. You sauntered towards him in your stockings and high heels. “Is it hot in here?” Tom croaked as he again tugged at his shirt.

“I’m rather chilly.” you cooed as you pulled Tom to standing and took his place at the edge of the bed. “Now, you have a few more hours before the terms of the bet are over. What would you like to do?”

Tom ran his hands through his short curls. “Huh? What?” Tom flushed, and you pulled him close, palming him through his jeans.

“If I knew this was all it took to keep you quiet, I would have gone shopping ages ago.”

You tugged at jeans pulling them and his boxers down, letting them pool at his ankles. You spun on the bed with your head hanging off the edge. Your breasts threatening to pop out of your flimsy bra at any moment. “Now tell me what you want?”

Tom cleared his throat as he used his feet to remove his jeans and boxers completely. “Stay just like that.” Tom croaked, regaining his ability to speak. He walked towards you, his erection in front of your face. “Open.” he said with authority.

You smiled as you complied, open wide.

“Good girl.” he praised as he teased the tip along your lips, smearing drops of pre-cum. You licked as he pulled back.

“You taste delicious.” You hummed.

Tom groaned as he thrusted into your mouth. You draped your head over the edge of your bed relaxing your throat and breathing through your nose, and Tom pushed all the way down your throat. His hair tickled your face.

“Yes, take all of me.”

Tom reached down and squeezed your breast. You moaned around his cock. Tom pawed at your breasts as his eyes fluttered open and close.

“Fuck, darling.” he exclaimed as he fucked your face in earnest.

You lay on the bed, moaning as Tom took what he wanted from you. You were at his mercy, which only spurred your arousal, soaking through your panties.

Tom’s breath grew erratic as he continued to thrust as saliva dripped from the corners of your mouth. You gripped the sheets for leverage.

“Fuck darling. I want to cum inside you.” Tom pulled out of your mouth. “Turn around.”

You scrambled onto all fours, and the mattress moved as Tom climbed behind you.

“So wet for me.” You gasped as Tom’s long fingers teased along your slit.

Your head dropped to the bed. You thrusted your hips back. Tom gave a playful smack to your ass. “Not until I say so. Who is in charge?”

“You.”

Tom smacked your ass again. “Who is in charge?”

“You are, sir.”

“That’s right. And what are you?” Tom teased your cock along your folds and moaned again.

“I am just a slut for your cock.”

Tom plunged into you and grabbed your hips. “That’s right. You are my cockslut. You are mine.” He rutted into you, and you bucked to meet his thrusts.

“Yes, sir! I am your cockslut.” The words fell from your lips with no thought. You were desperate, needy.

“Do you want to cum?” Tom leaned over, his lean torso pressed against your back. “Have you earned it? Do you deserve it?”

“Yes sir, please let me cum. I have been a good girl.”

Tom smacked your ass. You yelped. “Wearing clothes like this?” Tom growled.

“Please. Please.” you begged.

Tom pressed upon your clit as he continued fuck you from behind, chasing his own release. “Cum for me, darling. I want to feel every inch of you.”

You saw stars as you orgasmed, your walls clenching Tom’s cock.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tom moaned, he came along with you, thrusting through your orgasm.

The two of you collapsed on the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty torsos. Your chests heaving and energy spent. Tom snuggled you in the curve of his body, pulling you tight against him.

“Too much?” he questioned as he kissed your shoulder.

“Hmm? No, not at all.” you hummed, enjoying his embrace.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” His fingers ghosted along your arm.

“Yes. You?” your voice was soft and sleepy.

“Very much so. Thank you for the surprise.”

“My pleasure.”

“The pleasure was all mine. Want a bath?”

You shook your head. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

Tom kissed your temple. “As you wish, darling.” He tucked you under his chin in a tight embrace.


End file.
